A trip to the cinema
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: A random story on our favorite characters go to the cinema please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:the news

Authors note:I came up with this a while ago but I thought you would like to read it. This story is a little weird so please don't put any criticism. Thank you.

Enjoy.

"I have some good news everyone" said Sarah Hawkins coming out of the kitchen,"what good news Sarah?" asked Delbert as he sat down to eat his meal with Amelia. "We are all going to the cinema today so you wont be needing that" Sarah said as she to Delbert's food from him. Delbert just stared up at her with a shocked look on his face.

Just then Jim, B.E.N and Morph came into the room. So what have we missed then?" Jim asked casually, "well Jim your mother has just said we are all going to the cinema today" answered Amelia. "OK what are we going to watch"asked Jim, "I don't know yet,what would you suggest Jim?" Sarah asked her son. "What about Gory Film Five or The Devil Two or--" Jim suggested but was cut off by his mother "NO!!... I don't think any of us adults want to watch your gory films Jim" Jim just replied "but my friends say its good". "How about a romance? Asked Delbert. "OK" said Sarah Romance it is then". "great" said B.E.N "ill grab my tissues" "Grab my tissues. Grab my tissues!!" chirped Morph excitedly.

Authors note: So how did you like it? Please Read and Review cause if you do ill put another chapter up after. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the line 

Authors note: Thank you for the review's and I think you will enjoy this chapter. (PS: there is more to come soon.)

As Sarah,Delbert,Amelia,B.E.N,Morph and Jim (Behind) all walked to the cinema,Sarah and the others (Jim not included) were all talking about what romance film they were going to see. "I think we should see that... love story thing" said Delbert, "No! My friend told me it is rude and full of nudity!" explained Sarah,at this Jim's ears perked up "I have no problem with that" he said eagerly "NO!!! James Hawkins you were brought up to be more mature, act your age please not your shoe size!". With that Jim just rolled his eyes but Amelia chuckled loud enough for Jim to hear. "So captain are you and Doc going to sit on the back row?" Jim asked mischievously "No why do you ask?" asked Amelia curiously, "I just thought you and Doc would like to make out while the film is going on that's all" said Jim Amelia just opened her mouth to say something to Jim but was interrupted by Sarah "Jim just shut up!".

The cue to get in to the cinema was long. Jim just stood at the side as the cue moved along slowly. Sarah and the others had decided that they were going to see "just a simple love" that Jim didn't even agree to in the first place. "They must have just came out of a better film than the lame one we are going to watch" Jim said to himself as he saw a bunch of teenagers come out of the exit , Jim decided to ask one of them what they had just seen "excuse me what film have you just watched?" Jim asked, the boy just replied "Gory film five bro." Jim asked "was it good?" the boy just said yeah dude it was ace what film are you watchin?" Jim decided to lie cause if he didn't he was afraid the teen aged boy would laugh at him. "Um I'm watching The devil two" the boy waved and said "bye bro and good luck with that" Jim just said "Bye and boy I'm going to need that luck".

Authors note: chapter three along the way soon please read and review! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: "I just love old fashioned romance 

don't you"

Authors note: Hi again I've put up another chapter and I've just came home from school so please enjoy .

After they all got in Jim was bored VERY BORED to be exact. Sarah and the others had grabbed there popcorn and drinks but Jim and B.E.N were still choosing. "B.E.N you can't have that one" said Jim as he pointed out to B.E.N that he couldn't have coke "why can't I?" wined B.E.N "cause it will make you go hyper" explained Jim "have oil instead" "but I don't want it!" moaned B.E.N "well ya going to have it wether you like it or NOT!!" yelled Jim. "OK!" sulked B.E.N as he walked into where the movie seats were.

Jim,Sarah,B.E.N and Morph sat at the front while Delbert and Amelia sat behind them, Jim decided to make another remark " the back row is still free if you guys want to make out" "Jim could you shut your cake hole or shall I do it for you?" said Delbert starting to get a bit paranoid "well it is still free" smiled Jim "Jim!!"

yelled Sarah "turn around and SHUT UP!!" " OK,OK chill I'm just making polite

conversation here" Jim said casually, "yes a bit too polite if you ask me" replied Delbert. Just then B.E.N turned around and said "shush!! the movie's starting".

As the movie began B.E.N started to cry followed by Morph but Jim just stared at the screen and thought to himself "this is going to be as boring as HELL".

As the movie progressed Sarah,B.E.N and Morph were all crying but Jim could not hear a sound from Amelia and Delbert,so he turned around to see what they were doing. Amelia and Delbert just stared at the screen both eating popcorn at the same time. Without notice both of they're hands both touched and they both stared at each other,it would have stayed that way until Jim broke in "Hey the back row is still free you know".

Authors note: OK so how did you like it the next chapter is really funny. Ill give you a clue the title is Going hyper look in this chapter to find out who it involves.

Thank you for all of your reviews so far but I still want more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Going hyper

Authors note: Thank you secret feline and 23jk for the reviews and just to inform you I think this is the funniest chapter. And I took your review and changed it secret feline thanks enjoy.

Jim was getting bored,not just because of the movie,but because he had to pass the tissue box from B.E.N to Morph from Morph to Sarah and over and over again. The movie was hell in Jim's eyes, all it was about was some SAD (VRY SAD)people falling in love with each other "what idiots and my mum and friends watch this?!"said Jim quiet enough for anyone to hear.

Jim turned around to find Delbert and Amelia asleep. Amelia was resting her head on Delbert's chest and Delbert had his head resting on her shoulder. "How romantic" thought Jim sarcastically " now to have a bit of fun". Jim coughed quite loud and this caused both Delbert and Amelia to wake up,Jim quickly turned back round and Amelia stared into Delbert's eyes and Delbert did the same.

Meanwhile B.E.N and Jim both went to get a drink,but by mistake Jim picked up B.E.N's oil can and B.E.N picked up Jim's coke. Jim took a sip of B.E.N's oil and immediately spat it out he then realized B.E.N had his drink "B.E.N NO!! that's not your drink!" but Jim was too late B.E.N had already taken a sip "Oh no!" said Jim "Jimmy I thought you said it-- WEEEEEEE!!!!" B.E.N couldn't finish his sentence cause he had gone hyper.

Meanwhile Delbert and Amelia were both close together inches away from kissing,but then hyper B.E.N came in between them and kissed them both on the cheek and then pushed them together so hey both kissed (by force).Then B.E.N hopped over the seat and disturbed the other people who were (very) trying to watch the film. Jim ran all over the place to catch the stupid machine as it disturbed the whole cinema. "WEEEEEE!!!! I LIKE RAINBOWS!!!" was all B.E.N kept on saying prancing around the stage like a drunken robot pixie. Jim had just managed to catch the hyper robot when a security guard came along and kicked them both out of the cinema "AND STAY OUT!!" was the only words he said before he slammed the door in poor Jim's face.

Jim slapped B.E.N around the face to snap him out of it. "what happened??" he asked confused " you went hyper and you got us both kicked out of the cinema you moron!!!"

explained Jim "oh sorry Jimmy" B.E.N replied. Just then a bunch of teenagers came up to them and said "hey dudes do you wanna go see gory film five with us?" Jim smiled yeah sure OK!"

Authors note: so how did you like it funny or not. please review. What would you like to happen next please tell me so I can take them onboard. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The coolest movie ever

Authors note: I actually thought this was a lame idea but you people must like it so I put another chapter up. Oh and Morph is with the other's still watching the romance film secret feline.

Jim and B.E.N both entered the cinema screen just when the movie came on the screen read Gory film 5: Attack of the flesh eating zombies, "cool" said Jim as the movie began B.E.N on the other hand was scared to death when the zombie jumped in front of the screen "AHH!!" screamed B.E.N,Jim just rolled his eyes and replied "B.E.N don't freak out like you did last time you came and watched a horror film,remember it's only pretend". With this B.E.N's mind went back to that day...

_Jim and B.E.N both walked into the cinema_ _to watch the Gory film 4:Blood and guts. B.E.N almost threw up when he saw the cannibal eat another person but Jim thought it was "cool". B.E.N almost cried when a little girl was eaten by a monster but all Jim said to that was "B.E.N stop getting so emotional". And then when a monster popped in front of the screen B.E.N screamed really loud then worst of all he fainted and spilled all the popcorn everywhere then at the end they both had to clean it all up. Then at night B.E.N had nightmares and he wet the bed._

"Jim please don't tell me this is going to be as scary as the last one we watched" B.E.N quivered with nerves Jim just sighed and said "Oh for heaven sake B.E.Nif it gets too scary just..." "quiver with fear" replied B.E.N "no just..." "scream really loud so everyone will hear me" "no..." "or scream like a girl and faint" "NO B.E.N!!! JUST CLOSE YOUR BLOOMIN EYES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

Jim fumed "OK,OK keep your hair on before you loose it all and go bald" B.E.N said but Jim just turned around and said "B.E.N just shut up".

After the film was over Jim went outside with B.E.N following behind "well I hope your happy Jim Hawkins" huffed B.E.N "now ill be wetting the bed until I rust up" Jim just carried on waling until a woman and to other people and a blob stepped in the way "where do you think your going mister" the woman was Sarah and she did not look happy "enjoy watching Gory film five?" she asked Jim thought to himself "BUSTED".

Authors note: how did you like it please review. Next chapter Jim's put n the naughty corner. Will Delbert and Amelia make out? Will B.E.N get some hair? And will Jim survive what his mother will make him do? Stay tuned.


End file.
